I really love you
by Karsten69
Summary: The .hack heroes from SIGN and INFECTION through QUARANTINE are going to a field with romance. and there they plan to go on a date in the real world. but some are going to be watching them. Mainly Tsukasa x Subaru, Kite x Blackrose, Helba x Lios.
1. Chapter 1

I really love you

Disclaimer: .Hack is awesome and therefore I did not make it. Since I suck. Anyway, please support them. I intend to. Warning Yuri, Yaoi and Spoilers.

I really love you

Tsukasa x Subaru

Kite x Blackrose

Bear x BT

Helba x Lios

Sora x Mistral's daughter Mirei

Elk x Mia

Mimiru x Crim

Balmung x Orca

Aura x Silver knight… what the fuck?!

Tsukasa woke up on a field. "Huh? Why did I sleep here? I can log out now."

Beside her was a sleeping Subaru.

"That's why I slept here to sleep beside Subaru." She lay down beside her again, and hugged her real tight.

"Tsukasa? An? I don't care; I love you no matter who you are." Subaru said in her sleep. She turned around and kept sleeping.

She ruffled her hair and kissed her neck. Of course she could not feel it since they where in 'THE WORLD.'

I love you too, no matter who you are on the outside of this world. I love you the way you are." She whispered these words into her ear.

Subaru awoke. "Morning, Tsuk…no I want to call you An. Can I do that?"

She smiled at her. "Sure. When no one is around, you can call me by that name, or another name if you want that."

"Another name?" Subaru was puzzled.

"Well you can call me Love or Honey, if you want to."

"Well then, no one is around, Love." She whispered the last part into her ear.

An outside the screen blushed heavily.

"Can I call you Mariko when no one is around?"

"You can, but I really want you to call me something else."

"Then I will call you Darling if I may."

Mariko's body was shaking out of excitement. "That is what I really wanted you to call me."

Tsukasa grabbed a hold of Subaru's head and moved her mouth closer to hers.

Mariko cried when she saw Subaru's mouth and Tsukasa mouth touch each other.

When the kiss broke Tsukasa said, "That was a bad first kiss don't you think?"

"Well I think it was sweet."

"Yeah but it is a bad thing that we can't feel the touch of each others lips."

"That is true, but when we have time let's continue in the real world."

An blushed so much that she was afraid that her character Tsukasa might begin blushing.

"Yeah let's continue in the real world."

"Continue with what?" A jolly Mimiru approached them.

"Nothing!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Hmm, Very suspicious. Anyway do you want to form a party?"

"Maybe, where are we headed?" Tsukasa asked her.

"You will see. Let's just say, today is a very special day." She winked.

They both looked puzzled at her.

--

They arrive at the designated field.

"This is a surprisingly pink and fluffy field." Tsukasa stated when she saw the field filled with pink hearts and fluffy wool that looked like clouds. Like a pink heaven.

"Well it is designed for Valentine's Day, you know." Mimiru told them.

"Isn't that a bit early?"

"Yeah, But they are making it now so it is ready for the day."

"Makes sense, but is it okay for us to be here then." Tsukasa started.

"This place is off limits after all." Subaru finished.

They both looked at each other, and giggled.

"What? What is so funny?" Mimiru demanded to know.

"Nothing, nothing." They both said in unison.

"It is getting weirder and weirder." Mimiru sighed.

"Well since we are special inside this game and have done some great jobs and bla bla bla." Mimiru started.

"Bla bla bla?"

"Yeah the admins said something like that and invited us to this place to enjoy ourselves."

"Hey you guys actually came." Bear called them from afar.

"Of course we did, what did you expect?"

"Touché. Well how many of us do you expect to show up?" He asked.

"How many got an invitation?"

"Well let's see: Kite, Blackrose, Mistral, Balmung, Orca, Elk, Mia, Helba, Sora, Crim, Silver knight, you three, BT and I. I think that sums it up fairly well."

"That is the whole gang isn't it?"

"Pretty much, Ohh almost forgot Aura got an invitation too."

"WHAT?" the three of them yelled out in surprise.

He shrugged, "I don't know how they contacted Aura, but on the messages board there was a notice from Aura that said 'I will be there'."

"Well it isn't the first time she showed up to the festivities. So we shouldn't be surprised." Tsukasa said.

"What do you mean?" Bear and Mimiru asked him.

"Well at the party in net slum, Subaru and I saw Aura and we waved to her. Isn't that right?" Tsukasa explained.

"Yeah and she looked quite happy." Subaru confirmed what she said.

"Why didn't you tell us back then?" Mimiru yelled at her.

"I, Well." She secretly glanced at Subaru, "I had my mind on other things back then."

"Oh well at least she will be here this time."

"That she will."

Kite and Blackrose arrived.

"Hi." The bearer of the bracelet and his companion said to them.

"Hey." They called the two over to them.

"So how have you been?" Mimiru asked them.

"We have been fine." They answered.

"Still copying my style?" Mimiru asked.

"Like I told you a million times, I'M NOT COPYING!" Blackrose almost screamed.

Mimiru just laughed at her. "Don't be angry I'm just joking."

Blackrose sighed, "Please don't joke around with that."

Kite was openly laughing.

"Do you think that is funny?"

"Not really I just love how you react to such things." He smiled a very wide smile.

"Are you mocking me?" she sounded deadly serious.

"No, I am just saying the truth that I really love how you react."

"Is it just the reaction or is it more that you love? Hmm?"

"…I would rather not comment on that right now." He looked away as if he was blushing.

Blackrose noticed instantly. "I would like to talk to you alone at a time not far too from now."

"Really? I wanted to talk with you too but I didn't think you would talk with me."

"Why would I not talk to you?"

"Well…"

Tsukasa and Subaru ignored the two and focused on each other instead.

"I would love to talk with you privately too." Tsukasa said to her companion.

"Me too, when this party is over. Or perhaps in the middle of the party." Subaru answered her.

"I love how you think."

"I knew you would."

Orca and Balmung arrived.

"Hey are you guys fighting again?" Balmung asked them.

"No just some friendly bickering." Kite answered.

"Or perhaps more than friendly." Blackrose was grinning.

Everyone except Kite was laughing.

"Please don't make fun of it." Kite said, his real life self fully red in his face.

"Sorry it is just so hard not too." Orca told him.

"Should I make fun of you then Yasuhiko?"

"I told you not to call me that."

This time it was Kite that laughed.

Orca thought about it for a moment then he too laughed.

Soon everyone in the group laughed.

"So how have you guys been?" Orca asked them.

"We have been well." The group answered him.

"Great. When do you think the others will come if they show up?" Balmung wondered.

"I don't know. Is there some kind of event here or?" Subaru asked.

"Well there is an event of love here." Helba interrupted them.

"Helba, how have you been?" Blackrose greets her.

"I have been good, thank you for asking."

"What you just said. An event of love? Come on how lame." Mimiru told them.

"Well as a matter of fact it is what this place is after all." Lios told them as he arrived.

"The admins are here now we only need to wait for the rest."

"Hi people." An overly hyper Sora greeted them.

"So you showed up." Mimiru told him acidly.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well why should you."

"Mimiru please stop harassing our friend." Tsukasa told her.

"Argh, well okay." Mimiru stuck her nose in the sky.

"Thank you Tsukasa." Sora showed his gratitude.

"Don't mention it. After all we are friends now."

"You're right. By the way does anyone know when Mistral will appear?"

"Nope not a single clue."

"I see." Sora looked down.

"Do you miss her or something?" They grinned.

"Well I have started to be with her offline. I know she is an adult but I am having so much fun with her daughter."

"Umm fun?"

"Well, I am a bit older than her, but at least I have a playmate." He looked like he could cry of joy.

"Sorry I'm late." Mistral told them when she arrived.

"Hi Mistral." Everyone said.

"Hi Sora I should say hi to you from Mirei. She wants to know when you two can be together again."

"I also wanted to know that. I have just been waiting for that."

"Well how's this weekend?"

"I would love to."

"Great, wait a minute."

Mistral goes away from the keyboard.

"So you said this is about love right?" Subaru said when nothing was said.

"Yeah that is right. And it is just for you." Lios told them.

"Well this is interesting don't you think?" Subaru asked Tsukasa.

"Yeah it is very interesting."

"Remember not to overdo it." Bear told her.

"I won't dad."

Bear coughed a bit.

"Oh sorry, but I really want to call you dad, can I?"

"Yeah you can I just wished you would have asked me before you said it."

"What is this about?" Balmung asked them.

"Well you remember the time when I couldn't logout right?"

"Yeah and?"

"Well when I could logout Bear adopted me."

"Oh so that is why you wanted to call him dad."

"That's right."

Mistral returns.

"She is so looking forward to this weekend Sora. In fact she said she can't wait all the time for the weekend." She told him.

"I can't wait either but I will have to."

"We are still short some people." Blackrose said in an annoyed tone.

"Patience." Kite told her.

"I know bu…"

Elk and Mia arrived interrupting Blackrose's ranting.

"Sorry we are late." Elk greeted them in an unsecure manner.

"Well it is no surprise that you are late elk."

"I am really sorry."

"That is enough Elk. We are here and that is all that counts."

"Y-you're right."

"So are we the last to show up?"

"Nope we are still short three people." Blackrose told them.

"Yeah. BT, Crim and Silver Knight." Bear continued.

"And Aura." Tsukasa reminded him.

"Yeah and Aura."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah we…"

BT, Crim and Silver Knight arrived.

"Sorry for being late but I had to drag these hotheads here." BT said to the group.

"Well then we only need Aura to come." Bear noted.

"I have been here all along." Aura's voice came from above.

"There you are." Tsukasa said.

"I was here before all of you." Aura was smiling.

"I am sure you were." Subaru giggled.

"I hope you are all feeling well."

"We are."

"Good." Aura smiled like she was eternally happy.

"Well what happens now that we are all assembled?" Blackrose wanted to know.

"Well allow me to explain." Lios was clearing his throat.

"We are here to experience the joy of romances." He continued.

"Huh?"

"Well it is just so we can enjoy a little romantic evening."

"Well why don't we get started?" Helba encouraged all of them.

"You each pick a partner and just enjoy the evening to the fullest with a lot of romantic stuff happening just like a real date." Lios continued.

"Tsukasa are you coming?" Subaru asked her.

"Sure thing."

The two walked off.

"Wait, aren't they two girls?" Blackrose wondered.

"Yeah, so?" Mimiru told her.

"Isn't that…" She couldn't finish the sentence because Kite already dragged away with her.

"There goes another pair." BT stated.

"Yeah shouldn't we go too?" Bear asked her.

"I guess you are right." She took his arm and went of with him too.

"Sora, are you coming?" Mistral wanted to know.

"Huh? Me? But?"

"Aww come on." She winked at him.

"O-okay."

Another pair went off.

Elk are you coming with me?"

"Sure Mia."

"I feel kinda left out." Mimiru told them after a while."

"Should we go?" Crim offered his arm.

"Well sure we can do that."

"Umm, Helba I, uhh, I wondered if we could, you know."

"Of course Lios."

The two pairs walked off.

"Well this sucks." Silver knight finally stated.

He looked around. No one was there.

"Hey why am I alone?"

"You are not alone."

"You still here Aura? Not going with someone?"

"Who should I have left with? I have no one."

"Ohh sorry."

"Why don't we take a stroll?"

"Yeah sure."

**Well ****aren't your hearts pounding? Mine is.**

…

"Tsukasa… Love. Now we are alone."

"I know Darling." Tsukasa had moved closer to her.

"Let's sit on that field right there and gaze at the stars."

"Even though I don't think we will be gazing at the stars." Tsukasa grinned.

"You're right."

They sat down on the grass.

"Mariko-darling I would like to go on a date with you when we have time. In the real world."

"You must have read my mind." She leaned on Tsukasa's shoulder.

Tsukasa caressed her cheek, "No it was not mindreading. It is just that when two people love each other very much, they begin to think alike."

Subaru sat up and moved her head closer to Tsukasa's, "I want another kiss, please."

"What you want, you will get." Tsukasa moved her head down and kissed Subaru's lips.

They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"This isn't enough for me." Tsukasa said after she broke the kiss of a lifetime.

"Why? Aren't I enough for you?"

"You are enough for me. But I just want to do it in the real world where the touch is better."

Subaru kissed her again, "I know that, I long for it too."

"Are you busy this weekend?"

"No not really."

"Would you like to go on a date with me then?"

"Of course! I thought about that too. But I didn't know if you had time."

Tsukasa pulled her into yet another kiss.

When the kiss parted Tsukasa told her, "That answers your question. Doesn't it?"

"An, my love, it answers my question." Subaru hugged her real tight.

"I am glad. So now it is a promise." She held out her little finger.

Subaru took her little finger with her own, "Yeah it is a promise."

"May I swallow a thousand needles until I die if I break our promise." They both chanted.

"Thehehe." They both giggled at that.

"Let's enjoy the evening as much as we can."

"Yeah let's do that darling."

They kept gazing up at the virtual stars and relaxed in each others arms.

…

"Why did you just drag off with me?" Blackrose yielded at Kite.

"Well there were two reasons for that."

"What are those reasons?"

"The first reason is that you had no right to question others about their choices."

"Ohh yeah I was about to do that."

"The second reason you know."

"Huh? Oh yeah you wanted to talk with me."

"Yeah, it is a question I have been having a lot recently."

"Well what is it?"

"Do you want to meet offline?"

"Huh? Well yes I do want to meet you offline."

He sighed, "I am happy to hear you say that."

"I suspect that there is more to that question of yours."

"Yeah, well there is but it is something that is too soon to talk about." He looked like he blushed.

"Hmm is it something of a romantic question?"

"I, I don't know if I should tell you."

Blackrose closed the gab between them with a kiss. Kite was totally unprepared for that.

"You don't need to hide it."

"But if you happen to not like my real self then…"

"Don't be such a party pooper. Look I will say this now. I have feelings for you even if I have never met you in real life."

"Blackrose…"

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"I-I love you Blackrose." He stuttered.

"See it wasn't that hard to say."

""Well it was for m…" He never got to finish his sentence as Blackrose gave him another kiss.

"So are you available this weekend?"

"Huh? You mean to meet?"

"Well more like a date actually."

"A-A date?"

"Yeah. First time we meet will be our first date."

"Well that would be a nice thing."

"Well then it is a promise.

"Yeah my first date with Blackrose." He looked quite happy.

"Well then where do we meet?"

"Umm where do you want?"

"Let's meet in this location…" She whispered the location to him.

"Yeah that is a good spot."

"Well then we are meeting there on Saturday, 1 O'clock."

"Right I won't forget it."

"Now that, that is settled let's enjoy the evening together."

"Yeah."

They sit down on the grass and gaze up at the stars.

"Is it just me or are the stars extremely weak tonight?" Kite says after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"It is just that something is shinning stronger than the stars."'

"What I don't see anything that bright."

"True you can't see it, because you can't see yourself like I see you."

She jumped him and got herself on top.

"That was just sweet said."

"Yeah well I thought of how to compliment you."

"Thought of?" Her face got a speculative expression on it.

"Well it was hard to decide where to start. I mean there are tons of things I like about you."

"You haven't even met the real me."

"You are right but from what you have told me about yourself, I see no reason to be disappointed."

"So you trust me?"

"Well, I do."

"Good." She kissed him again.

He put an arm around her. She leaned towards him and relaxed.

…

"Bear. I have always wondered why you adopted Tsukasa."

"You see, Tsukasa was getting beaten by her real father. I didn't want that too happen."

"Ohh, Well I have a question."

"What is it?"

"I know this might sound strange but. Can I be her mother then?"

"You're right it does sound strange, but I think I can live with that."

"But the question is can Tsukasa?"

"I am sure she will over time, as long as you do not interfere with her love life."

"She does these kinds of things already?"

"Yeah, but that is not what is the issue is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well haven't you noticed how she always spends time with Subaru?"

"Yeah so… You mean?"

"Yes they love each other very much."

"So I must not interfere because it is so special to her. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry I won't interfere. Maybe encouraged her when she is feeling down."

"You sound like a mother already." Bear laughed.

"Well it is not because I wanted to be her mother but since you adopted her I guess I have no choice."

"Huh? Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"It depends on what you think I am saying."

"Are you saying you want to move together with me in real life?"

"Yes that is basically what I am saying."

"Basically?"

"Well that is not all."

"What else is there?"

"It has been a long time since I fell in love with you, don't you think it is time for us to take it further?"

"I guess so."

"You guess?"

"Well this day comes so sudden."

"So sudden? May I remind you that we have been loving each other for a long time."

"Yeah well I had a date planned for us. But this day interrupts my plan."

"So you had a date? When did you decide to let me know of it?"

"When I had all the details in order. So you didn't have to worry about a thing."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you."

"Thanks I think so too. But now that this day has arrived I think I want to say it know."

"Go ahead."

He got on his knees, "BT, I love you will you marry me?"

"I will if you say that again in this weekend on a date."

"I will."

"Fine that is a deal then."

They both laughed a little at that.

"So BT let's enjoy the evening for now."

"You actually make sense."

They both sat down on the grass.

"I wonder how Tsukasa will look like when you tell her that I am her new mother."

"We will find out soon enough dear."

"Dear? I actually like the sound of that."

"It is good because I will soon be calling you that a lot."

"I could get used to that."

"For now let's relax."

"Okay." She leans towards his shoulder.

…

"So why did you choose me to come with you?" Sora asked her.

"Don't say you don't know." Mistral laughed back.

"Hmm?" Sora was clueless.

"It is not I that wanted you to come."

"Then who was it …Mirei?" He looked like a light turned up in him.

"That is right so I will leave this character to my daughter right now so you two can get a very pleasant evening."

"W-wait. I'm not ready."

"Hi Sora." Mirei's voice sounded.

"H-hi Mirei." Sora sounded quite nervous. Much unlike him.

"I can't wait for this weekend." Mirei told him.

"I-I can't wait either." He was still stuttering.

She had gotten closer and whispered in his eat, "What is wrong Ryou?"

His heart skipped a beat when she called him by his real name in such a loving way.

"I-I am just nervous is all."

"What are you nervous about?"

"This is supposed to be a romantic evening for a couple. And here we are together."

"Don't you want you to?" Her tone was a tad disappointed.

"That is not it." He said hastily.

Ryou could feel the heat working its way on his cheeks.

"So you do want to be with me even in this place."

"Yes especially this place." He said without thinking.

"Really?" Her tone was that of wonder and delight.

"Y-yeah."

"Then can we go on a date this weekend?"

He got caught off-guard.

"What are you saying?"

"I asked if we when we are together this weekend could go on a date."

"If your mother says yes, we can."

"Yay." She was almost jumping of happiness.

He laughed a bit.

"What is funny?"

"Nothing, I just thought about how you would look in real life right now."

She hugged him real tightly. This again caught him off-guard.

"Mi-Mirei!"

"What?"

"Please don't surprise me like this."

"Do you think it is too much?"

"It is not that it is just my nerves can't keep up in the long run."

"Thehehe sorry."

This time he surprised her in an embrace.

"R-Ryou?" You could hear sobbing sounds as if he was crying

"Are you crying?"

"I-I am just so happy that you want to go on a date with me."

"Of course I would. Don't you know why I keep having you over?"

He smiled, "Why do you think I keep coming over?"

"Oh Ryou, I love you."

"And I love you."

There was a long silence as they needed to think about what they had said.

After a while he said, "So should we enjoy the evening Mirei?"

"We have the chance." She winked.

He hugged her again and this time he made it real tight.

"I think you mother actually knows about us."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well she took me here and made me be with you."

"That was my idea."

"But she went along with it even though she knew what kind of night it was here."

"That is true."

"See."

"But is that not a good thing?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, we don't have to worry about her then."

"You're right."

"See I am smart."

"You sure are."

Mirei blushed, thrown off-guard by his words.

"Not only are you smart but you are cute, pretty and beautiful too."

"Ryou…"

"And if that was not enough you are sweet and caring too."

He barely got to finish his sentence before her mouth closed up his mouth.

You could hear her snivelling.

When the kiss broke he asked, "Are you crying now Mirei?"

"Like when you cried I am just happy right now."

They joined in a kiss that seemed to last forever.

…

"Wait up Mia."

"Don't be so slow Elk."

"I'm sorry."

Mia had plans for the evening, plans that involved Elk in everyway.

When Elk caught up to her Mia put her tongue inside Elk's mouth.

"Mhihihahah." Was all he could say when Mia occupied his mouth.

They made a very long French kiss.

"Elk I know I am an AI but that doesn't stop me from loving you."

"You love me?" He was astonished by this fact.

"Go ahead and tell me off." Mia clearly looked like she thought he hated her.

"Why should I tell you off?"

"Huh? But I am an AI. We shouldn't be together."

"I don't care are supposed to do."

"Elk.."

"I love you Mia. So why should I tell you off?"

"Oh Elk."

"I know we can't be together in the real world but we can be together here."

"Elk I don't know what to say…"

"Try by giving me another kiss." Elk smiled at her pointing at his lips.

Mia gave him another kiss.

"See that helped."

"I did help."

"So how about this weekend? Got time?"

"What?"

"Do you have time to be with me this weekend?"

"Elk I am an AI I have nothing but time."

"Do AI's do nothing in their spare time?"

"I don't know I haven't thought about it."

"But do you have time?"

"Yes I have time Elk." She almost screamed with desperation.

He French kissed her, "Good."

"What do you plan for that date?"

"Well I was thinking we should go to this new field I have found full of aromatic grass."

"New field? When did you find that?"

"Well between when you disappeared and you returned."

"Oh, okay."

"I know you don't remember."

"If you say it, I believe you."

"So how about tonight Mia?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you have plans for tonight?"

"Now that you mention it I did have plans."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

She frenched him again, "This."

…

"So why did you want me to come along?"

"Because you are a damsel in distress."

"Did I look like I was in distress?"

"You said you felt left out."

"Oh yeah."

"So do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Wait, wait, wait are you asking me on a date?"

"Does it sound like that?"

"It does sound like that."

"Then maybe it is."

"Do you really ask me out?"

"Yes I do."

"And why do you want to go out with me?"

"Does a man need a reason?"

"Maybe not but I demand an answer."

"Well I thought I wanted to know how you were offline. But also because I have been having a strange feeling lately."

"Strange feeling? Are you saying what I think you do?"

"It depends on what you think I am feeling."

"Enough with the evasion." Her tone didn't call for objection.

"Alright, I do have feelings for you."

"Really? I wonder."

"But you can trust me completely."

"So you really are asking me on a date."

"Yes…"

"Alright I will give it a chance but do not hope for anything."

"I will."

"So if we were to meet where should we do it?"

"I have a good plan, if either of us can get there."

"Ohh do tell."

"How about this spot…" he whispered the spot.

"That sounds good. But isn't it too obvious?"

"Yes but that is why it will be the perfect spot."

"If you say so."

"I do."

She quickly touched his lips with her hand. "But don't have your hopes up too high."

"I won't."

"Now what to do with the rest of the evening."

"Simple we could take a stroll."

"That sounds fine."

…

"So Lios do you have some kind of wish to be alone with me?"

"Yes I have. This event was actually made so I could get some alone time with you." He said.

"Oh so you arranged this event so we could get some time together?"

"Yes."

"How kind of you."

"Helba can you teleport us to a place where the CC Corp. can't hear us?"

"There is the net slum."

"Yeah, that is a good spot."

"All right but why there?"

"Because I want to discuss something with you."

"And you can't do that here?"  
"I could but don't you fear for your identity?"

"Oh it is about something like that. Very well."

They teleport to the net slum.

"Once again. Welcome to net slum or paradise."

"Now that we are out of hearing range of CC Corp. I wish to ask you something."

"Oh so what is it?"

"Would you consider going on a date in real life?"

"And why should I do that?"

"Well, I have no idea on why you should."

"The only thing there is to this is me getting caught."

"No, I can insure that you will not get caught."

"You can insure? I am curious how you are going to pull that off."

"Well for a start you can take an alias. So I won't know your real name and you van set your address to something completely different."

"That is a start."

"And I made you come here so CC Corp. won't know of our meeting."

"How thoughtful of you."

"And the last things are, you can change your appearance so no one could recognise you anyway and I am the only one to meet you."

"It actually begins to sound like a fool-proof plan."

"And I have made it that way. Just for a chance to meet you."

"But there are still risks that you sell me out to CC Corp."

"No, I won't. If I get the mission to hunt you down. I quit my job."

"Now, I think I can actually meet with you."

"You will? I am happy to hear that."

"I haven't said that yet."

"Huh?"

"I said I could meet you. But I haven't said that I wanted to."

"You don't want too?"

"I haven't said that either."

"Let's just meet at this location." She whispered the place into his ear.

"So you do want to meet me."

"No I just told where we should meet if I decided to show up."

"If you show up?"

"Well you can stay there and wait and maybe just maybe I will come there."

"That hardly seems fair."

"No, it does not seem fair, but it is you who wanted to meet me not the other way around."

"You got a point. I will wait."

"I am glad you see it from my point of view."

"Now shall we return to the other field?"

"Yes and we don't mention this date thing to others."

"Of course not, that would increase the risk of you getting caught."

"You are so thoughtful."

They warp back.

"So now is to enjoy the evening."

"Indeed it is."

"So how are we going to enjoy it?"

"Don't you have some idea?"

"How about just being with each others?"

"Good plan Lios."

They did as they said.

…

"Orca why did you take me with you?" Balmung wanted to know.

"Shh." Orca put a finger on his mouth.

"Orca, don't tell me…"

"I do."

"WWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!" Balmung screamed.

"I told you to be quiet." Orca reproved him.

"But…"

Orca got real close to Balmung's face.

Balmung withdrew his own face from Orca's.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going."

"But my dear Balmung don't you think of me?"

"……………" Balmung was truly speechless.

"I see you do not." Orca was feeling down.

"That's not it."

"So you do feel something for me."

"………Yes, even though I have tried to deny it."

"Deny it, what for?"

"I, I thought you didn't like me back so I pushed the thought from my mind."

"You didn't try to ask me about it?"

"No I thought it was too embarrassing."

"Aww, do you care what others think?"

"Well, umm, yes."

"Now that you know what I feel for you. Do you care?"

"Well yes I care."

"Really?"

"Yeah I care that they think we are happy with this."

"Is that what you care about?"

"Yes."

"Then shouldn't we be going on a date?" Orca asked him.

"I thought you would never ask."

"How about this weekend?"

"I have nothing important planned."

"Then it is a date."

"Yes I will go pick you up."

"Yeah and maybe you can meet Kite too."

"Really?"

"Yeah he is one of my best friends after all."

"I look forward to seeing you. And maybe meet Kite too."

"I look forward to seeing you too."

They hugged each other tightly.

"Should we sit over there?" Balmung asked his partner.

"Yeah let's sit over there and relax in each others arms."

They sit down on a pink, fluffy cloud. They turn to stare into each others eyes. And there they kiss, a feeble kiss at first, but they try again to make it better.

"Orca…"

"Balmung…"

They keep gazing at each other oblivious to what happens around them.

…

"So Aura why did you want to take a stroll with me?"

"Well since all others left."

"So I was what was leftover.

"I decided to take the leftover no matter who it was."

"And it just happened to be me." He said sourly.

"Are you angry?"

"No just annoyed."

"Annoyed?"

"Yeah being leftovers is just bad."

"Thehehe."

"What are you laughing at?"

"You just sound silly."

"I am being silly aren't I?"

"Yes just a bit."

"Well if it is only a little bit, it is okay."

"That it is."

"So, how come you wanted to attend this event?"

"Well I know that a lot of dates will be planned tonight and I want to find out how they all are going to turn out."

"Really? Do you mean the dates in here or in the real world?"

"The real world. In here I could watch them now if I wanted to."

"That's true. But do you mean to say that you want me to spy on them?"

"If you want to."

"Let's just say I want to know how they would turn out just as much as you want."

"So will you do it?"

"Sure if I know where they are dating."

"I can fix that for you."

"Really?"

"Sure. Anything said here in the world, is something I can find with ease."

"True, you are the system after all."

"Yes. Anything that is said or written on here is like they tell it to me."

"So tell me where they will meet."

"It is funny though. They all want to meet at the same place."

"What?"

"Yes, they all met near each other at nearly the same time too."

"Then it should be easy to stalk them…I mean follow them."

"So is it a deal?"

"Yes."

They both giggled a little when they noticed Balmung and Orca.

"They don't seem to notice us." Silver knight stated.

"Well let's get back."

"Hmm?"

"The event is almost over."

"Oh right. So we better return."

…

All of the patricians slowly returned to the starting point.

"Aw man, is it over already?" Blackrose started to rant as always.

"So it seems." Her companion answered her.

"It is a bit sad." Subaru told them.

"But we will meet soon enough anyway." Tsukasa said.

"Don't say such bad things." Subaru told her firm but lovingly.

"It wasn't intended in that way."

"Oh so what did you mean?" Blackrose told her.

"I meant I have a feeling that we will soon meet each other again. Before we know it."

"A feeling?" Mimiru asked.

"Yes a feeling." She responded.

"What is that feeling?" Helba asked as she and Lios arrived.

"Well a feeling that we will meet sooner that we think."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel the same about me?" Elk asked as he heard what was said when he arrived with Mia.

"No, oddly enough I don't."

"Huh?"

"There are three people I feel I won't see sooner that I think."

"Aside from me, who else?"

"Mia and Aura."

"!"

"It is true."

Aura giggled as she and Silver knight arrived.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing."

"Are you thinking that I am just imagining things."  
"You are just imagining things." Orca told him as he arrived with Balmung.

"Don't put me down."

"But it is a bit weird don't you think?"

Sigh "If you say so."

"Now we have all assembled here again." Lios started.

"Yes." Helba said.

"So, how was your evening?"

"WONDERFUL!" They all shouted in unison.

"I take it you are pleased with the event then."

"We are."

"Is it something we can use for a real event for others?"

"Sure but only once a year." Subaru said.

"I don't know with you guys. But I want to log off and sleep." Kite stated.

"Yeah it is about time to go to sleep." Orca agreed with him.

"True we should log off." Balmung agreed with the others.

"Well it is getting late." Elk said.

"So see you around." They gated out and logged off.

"Well I suppose that we should log off too." Blackrose told the others.

"Yes." Helba replied.

"Good night everyone."

"Good night."

They all gate out and log off. Except silver knight.

"So I will follow them this weekend."

"Yes. You do that."

"What are you talking about?" Mia asks them.

"Well I am curious about how their dates are going to be."

"Yes and since she can't get out of here I will follow them for her."

"Hmm."

"Don't you approve?"

"I can't tell you not to do it mother."

"That is right."

"But please don't spy on my date."

"I won't."

"I am going somewhere to relax mother."

"Okay have fun."

Mia gates out.

"Are you really her mother?"

"Well she was created by my mother so if it is true we are sisters."

"I see."

"But I fused with my mother so… she isn't lying."

"Now I only need to know where they meet and when the first are dating."

"Okay. Here is a mail with it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well see you on Monday when I have juicy new gossip to tell you."

She started to giggle, "I am looking forward to that."

"Well see you around."

"Good night Silver Knight."

"Good night Aura."

**Here ends the basic adventure of them. I have ideas for some of the dates and they will be posted as Chapters. If you want to have a date go a special way you can tell me. And**** maybe I will write it like that. Okay? So tell me if you want to decide it.**

**Written by ****Karsten Nielsen.**


	2. The Stalker's Morning

Disclaimer: I own no rights for .hack they belong to Bandai and their original authors. I claim rights for this fanfic idea though.

* * *

The day of Silver knight

The player behind Silver Knight woke up groggy after a weird and irritating dream, "Yawn Damn it I have to contact Aura about this."

He got up and logged on his computer the AltimitOS logo popped up.

He groaned, "If only I knew how to contact her. I mean she is everywhere in the world and yet no one sees her." He got lost in thought as he as a part of his habits checked his mails.

"Two mails one from Aura and Helba. What plans does that hacker have with me? Anyway better read them." He clicked on the one from Helba first

"Dear Silver knight, I know what you are going to do today and I request that you leave me alone, otherwise bad stuff might happen to you. Sincerely Helba."

"I'm sure she isn't joking but I'm going to do it anyway. Do not think badly of me."

He didn't send a reply cause it wouldn't be a good idea.

"I better check the one from Aura then." He clicked on the mail.

"Silver knight today is the day that you must stalk the others in the real world, do not forget."

He replied with the words, "I know that, but I can't be more than one place at a time so I can't stalk everyone. Tell me do you have a plan for this?"

"I have seen E-mails with places they will visit and some of the places are in more than one mail. I will send you a list of the places and you decide where to go. Of course it will be best to visit the places that most of them are going to."

"I see so I will try and find those places and then stalk err follow them. Then at the end of the day I will brief you of all the details." He hit send and hummed a tone.

The reply came back very fast, "Here it is." The list contained the following places: Aquarium, shopping centre, café, fancy restaurant, the park, a small fair, zoo and museum.

"Hmmm. The fancy restaurant looks popular as everyone without exception has chosen it; perfect place to collect some gossip." He snickered, although he at first didn't feel like doing this task he was now anticipating it with great intensity.

"Let's see what else. Oh the Aquarium yes two people are choosing that, good place to go and also the shopping centre where four of them are headed." He thought about how many went where and realized, "We don't have all of them. We are missing two couples here." He blurted out to himself in confusion.

"Aura we don't have everyone here. We are missing two couples." He hit reply and hoped for a fast answer.

"I know we don't. We don't have data for Helba and Lios's date and Tsukasa and Subaru's date." The next mail read as he clicked on it.

"I guess I'd better just follow the others around then and hope to run into them. Now the Aquarium first next is the shopping centre and finally the restaurant. I will dedicate four hours at each place unless I find something good."

"I have chosen where to be and in what order I will be there, I will bring back as much gossip as possible." So his ending mail was sent to Aura with that text in it.

"Now I got to get ready for the day." He almost jumped for his bathroom to get a shower this was a day to remember, had to be ready for it.

* * *

And now the dice is thrown will he prevail and get good gossip or have I poor author deceived him and made him do the wrong choices? Only time will know.

Silver Knight: You better don't or the story will get nowhere.

Karsten69: Oh yeah…I am going to posses your body so I can type in first person plus third person view as it broadens my writing style.

Silver Knight: WHHHHHAAAAATTTTT????!!!!! No one told me that.

Karsten69: Yeah well as I just said the dice is in motion, too late to back out now. *evil snicker*

Silver Knight: This is so going to suck.

Karsten69: Oh yeah I'm having troubles finding ideas for the dates. If you have any suggestions please do send them in. even if old knight here can't be all the places means that the date can still happen. So if you got any wishes state them.

Also this fic is going to get troublesome as every chapter have to fit together and not just forward but also backwards.

Silver Knight: Hey, who are you calling old?

See you all.


End file.
